The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a transfer conveyor for transferring articles from a first conveyor to a second conveyor.
A disadvantage of a known transfer conveyor is that it is less suitable for transferring deformable articles.